


Бабоньки. Начало

by Enotik_Bell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyday Life, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Мария Хилл создала беседу для себя и своих подруг Дейзи и Наташи. Тут и началось самое интересное.Переписки супергероинь
Kudos: 1





	1. В поисках Маши Хилл

Беседа: Бабоньки 

09:10 p.m.

Наташа Романофф: Бабоньки, а давайте комиксы переводить на английский с итальянского?

Дейзи Джонсон: Какие?

Наташа Романофф: Если это предлагаю я, то какие комиксы мы можем переводить?

Дейзи Джонсон: Ну, "MisterNo", наверное  
Хотя всякого можно ожидать  
Вон, Мария, например, в Вашингтоне купила комикс, в которой какие-то голые мужики по бане бегали

Наташа Романофф: А что мне никто ничего не сказал? Да, именно "MisterNo". Я задолбалась в оригинале читать. Думаю не одна такая

Дейзи Джонсон: Ну, Мария не совсем в курсе была об этом, но факт остаётся фактом

Наташа Романофф: Она обязана мне это показать

Наташа Романофф: Так что?? Будем работать али нафиг надо?

Дейзи Джонсон: Я умею только переводить, если что

Наташа Романофф: Я поняла, куда Маша, кажется, делась

Дейзи Джонсон: Куда же? Шерлока смотрит?

Наташа Романофф: А фиг его знает. Но сториз ваших агентов в Инстаграме никто не отменяет.   
У вас много Маш в организации ?

Дейзи Джонсон: Сториз? Ща глянем  
И нет, Мария у нас одна, другие пока не завелись

Наташа Романофф: Тогда да. Других вариантов нет. Это точно она

Дейзи Джонсон: Ты про это?  
[Фотография Хилл на фоне заставки какого-то сериала с подписью "Смотрим с дорогой Марией"]

Наташа Романофф: Вероятно да, но я же не утверждала что это ТОЧНО наша Маша. Всего лишь предположение

Дейзи Джонсон: Операция «Выследи Хилл»

Наташа Романофф: Вообще. Все можно сделать проще, чтобы выследить

Наташа Романофф: Вот зайдет она в переписку, а мы обсуждаем, как ее выследить

Дейзи Джонсон: Ахаха

Наташа Романофф: Можно тупо ей позвонить и спросить, правда потом голову оторвать, что она отказалась сходить с нами пожрать, но вряд ли мы сможем голову пришить обратно, а она обещалась нам следующую посвятить субботу. (У всех разные планы и тд и тп)

Дейзи Джонсон: Что верно, то верно

Наташа Романофф: Какая я добрая, емае

Дейзи Джонсон: Вот именно так я останавливаю себя от собственнических замашек

Наташа Романофф: Вот я тоже дикая собственница, даже не представляешь, как я хотела спровадить куда подальше, когда ты только появилась в ЩИТе  
Сейчас и за тебя загрызу любого.  
Начинай дружить с людьми, говорили они, будет весело, говорили они

Дейзи Джонсон: Честности ради, должна сказать, что тоже сначала тебя терпела, а со временем привыкла, ну и как бы вот, теперь мы обе здесь с:

Дейзи Джонсон: Вечер признаний

Наташа Романофф: А что теперь то обижаться? Сейчас то все превосходно ж

Дейзи Джонсон: Даа, определённо

Наташа Романофф: Все же я надеюсь, что на следующих выходных собиремся и посмотрим кинохи под пиццу.

Дейзи Джонсон: Много, много кино

Наташа Романофф: Смешенной направленности

Наташа Романофф: Предлагаю подготовить заранее список фильмов, но для начала таки дождаться появления Марии. А то мы же друг друга терпели, притерались, а она нас кинуть решила, ну уж нет.   
Пойду приготовлю веревку, нужно, наверное еще у директора Фьюри одолжить наручники (даже не спрашивай зачем они ему на гражданке)

Дейзи Джонсон: Надо было с того квеста наручники взять

Наташа Романофф: Можем сходить стыбрить

Наташа Романофф: Ты же запомнила, где что?

Дейзи Джонсон: Более-менее

Наташа Романофф: Надо было бы код от входной двери записать

Наташа Романофф: Было бы прикольно, выбрались из клетки и вышли сразу же

Дейзи Джонсон: И он такой: вы установили новый рекорд

Наташа Романофф: 5 минут

Наташа Романофф: Мы тогда долго тупили и не знали как ту палку снять, которая над клеткой висела

Дейзи Джонсон: Теперь мы всё знаем, хехехехе. Но было забавно, когда ты предлагала Марии встать тебе на спину, чтобы ее достать.

Наташа Романофф: Думаешь я тогда знала, что нужно было ее палкой подцепить, которая была к полу прикручена. И вообще, это Маша тогда жестко тупила, нас с тобой наручниками к решетке присобачили. И вообще, я одной рукой сделала больше полезного, чем она двумя.

Наташа Романофф: Маша зашла в онлайн с компа

Наташа Романофф: Ждемссс, когда она обратит своё царское внимание на нас, холопов

Наташа Романофф: Она серьезно опять вышла?

Наташа Романофф: Я так не играю

Дейзи Джонсон: Эх, Мари, где ж тебя носит

Наташа Романофф: В какую авантюру, Машуля, ты влезла. Не придется ли нам тебя вытаскивать из клетки какого-нибудь людоеда

Дейзи Джонсон: :'D

Наташа Романофф: Мы же уже готовы к этому

Наташа Романофф: Где то же нам эти знания должны пригодиться

Дейзи Джонсон: Точно-точно

Наташа Романофф: Уровень рукожопства: Черная Вдова  
[Фотография порванного вдоль пакетика чая]

Дейзи Джонсон: Воу

Наташа Романофф: Только я могу так порвать пакетик

Дейзи Джонсон: Ты уникальна

Наташа Романофф: Ты нашла в этом плюс, поздравляю, ты оптимист

Наташа Романофф: Заходит одна, выходит вторая.

Дейзи Джонсон: Я тута, просто за Джеммой бегала

Наташа Романофф: А она куда то убегала?

Дейзи Джонсон: Ну да, от меня

Наташа Романофф: А что так?

Дейзи Джонсон: Да просто так

Наташа Романофф: Поймала?

Дейзи Джонсон: Да

Дейзи Джонсон: Теперь нужно поймать Марию

Наташа Романофф: Сезон охоты на Марию официально считаю открытым

Дейзи Джонсон: @maryhl

Наташа Романофф: Что это?

Дейзи Джонсон: Ссылка на Марию, авось приманится

Наташа Романофф: Думаешь, обратит внимание?

Дейзи Джонсон: Ну, такие штуки в уведомлениях отражаются обычно

Дейзи Джонсон: Так что должна

Дейзи Джонсон: Теоретически

Наташа Романофф: А на практике - посмотрим

Наташа Романофф: @maryhl, #Маша_вернись

Дейзи Джонсон: @Мариииия

Наташа Романофф: Теперь у меня вопрос: ты под чем?

Дейзи Джонсон: Под мишетравой*, а что?

Наташа Романофф: Нас заносит уже чуть-чуть

Дейзи Джонсон: Ох, мама мия, уже 10:06 p.m

Наташа Романофф: Вот-вот

Наташа Романофф: А Маши все нет и нет

Наташа Романофф: Не спит же она

Дейзи Джонсон: Ни за что бы не поверила, что она спит в это время

Наташа Романофф: Я об этом же

Наташа Романофф: Может мне в сториз объявление разместить, что пропала Мария Хилл , нашедшему - огромная благодарность

Дейзи Джонсон: Попробуй, может, найдётся

Наташа Романофф: [Запись на стене]: Пропала Мария. Написала сутки назад и больше на связь не выходила. Была замечена в онлайне. Нашедшему - огромная благодарность.

Наташа Романофф: К себе на страницу добавь, чтобы больше людей это увидело

Дейзи Джонсон: Есть, мэм

Наташа Романофф: Чувствую, что навтыкает она нам за это

Дейзи Джонсон: Я прям уже слышу её

Наташа Романофф: В Трескилеоне нам лучше не появляться, а бежать, и бежать в фандом, где она нас не найдет

Дейзи Джонсон: Я даже знаю, какой

Наташа Романофф: Рассказывай

Дейзи Джонсон: Здесь? Не особо целесообразно, ну да ладно  
Короче, значит, есть такой фандом, зовётся «Мерлин» (шикарный сериал, кстати)

Дейзи Джонсон: Мы можем овладеть магией, скрыться и нас никто никогда не найдёт, пока мы сами не захотим

Дейзи Джонсон: Есть ещё один вариант

Дейзи Джонсон: В Докторе Кто Вселенная просто огромна, есть даже одна планета, которой технически нет, но она есть. Можно спрятаться там, но там есть некоторые нюансы, в их числе: туда трудно попасть. А ещё можно просто буквально сбежать из Вселенной, выйти за её пределы, только Доктор нам в таком деле помогать не станет, потому с выходом из Вселенной и с входом обратно в неё есть проблемы, причём у всех

Наташа Романофф: Ничего- уговорим

Наташа Романофф: Сложно что ли

Дейзи Джонсон: Плюс этой Вселенной в том, что с помощью Доктора или каких других примочек можно спрятаться буквально в любом времени где угодно

Наташа Романофф: Так даже лучше

Наташа Романофф: С каждой минутой, я все сильнее боюсь, что нам кабздец

Дейзи Джонсон: Атмосфера всё нагнетается и нагнетается

Наташа Романофф: А ее все нет и нет

Наташа Романофф: Может позвонить все же?

Наташа Романофф переименовала беседу "Бабоньки (Вечный поиск Хилл)"

Дейзи Джонсон: Тогда она точно нам что-нибудь устроит  
Хотя это произойдет в любом случае

Дейзи Джонсон: Фитц только что спросил, в курсе ли я, что Мария пропала

Наташа Романофф: Шта?

Дейзи Джонсон: Вот у меня такая же реакция была

Наташа Романофф: А он то откуда знает?

Дейзи Джонсон: Твою запись увидел

Наташа Романофф: Чувствуется, нам реально трындец.

Дейзи Джонсон: Он увидел скорее всего потому, что я записью поделилась

Наташа Романофф: Пойду паковать труселя

Дейзи Джонсон: Опа, гуд айдиа, я тоже

Наташа Романофф: Куда рванем? Чикаго? Буэнос-Айрес? Оттава? Детройт? Австралия? Швейцария?

Наташа Романофф: Новосибирск?

Дейзи Джонсон: Чикаааго

01:01 a.m

Мария Хилл: О боже че вы устроили

Дейзи Джонсон: Бадум-бам-бадум

Дейзи Джонсон: Великий моумент

Мария Хилл: Пиздец, дамы

Мария Хилл: Я ж не живу в сети :D

Мария Хилл: Не делайте так больше

Мария Хилл: И особенно не используйте мои фотографии

Мария Хилл: Вот зачем скажите мне пожалуйста

Мария Хилл: Вот я сейчас серьёзно очень зла

Мария Хилл: Там ещё и репост *рукалицо*

Дейзи Джонсон: Енто всего лишь я

Мария Хилл: Хорошо хоть что не мемную фотку

Мария Хилл: Это был бы прямо пиздец

Дейзи Джонсон: Мемные фотки спрятаны за 70тью печатями, их даже Лилит не вскроет**

Мария Хилл: Хорошо

Мария Хилл: [ответ на сообщение Натальи Романофф] Ещё как навтыкает, Романофф , ЕЩЁ КАК!!!

Мария Хилл: [ответ на сообщение Натальи Романофф]; [ответ на сообщение Дейзи Джонсон];  
Не зря ссыкуете

10:00 a.m

Наташа Романофф: В том сиропе, который я вчера от кашля пила, оказывается был спирт

Наташа Романофф: Так что я вчера была немного пьяненькая

Дейзи Джонсон: Много где есть спирт

Дейзи Джонсон: Офигеть, это значит, весь мир пытается споить сам себя


	2. Слон

Беседа: Бабоньки

00:14 a.m.

Мария Хилл: Я над этим как слон угорала

Наташа Романофф: Мари, ты не похожа на слона

Мария Хилл: Конечно похожа

Дэйзи Джонсон: У тебя даже хобота нет

Дэйзи Джонсон: Какой из тебя слон

Мария Хилл: Я слон-инвалид

Наташа Романофф: И хвоста тоже нет

Мария Хилл: есть

Мария Хилл: на башке такой

Мария Хилл: висит

Дэйзи Джонсон: И ты не четырех ногах ходишь

Дэйзи Джонсон: И уши маленькие

Дэйзи Джонсон: А не как веер

Мария Хилл: когда как  
[ответ]  
Дэйзи Джонсон:И ты не четырех ногах ходишь

Наташа Романофф:Она специально на сходку Мстителей на четырех придет  
[Ответ]  
Дэйзи Джонсон: И ты не четырех ногах ходишь

Дэйзи Джонсон: Ахаха

Мария Хилл: ага

Мария Хилл: и уши накладные сделаю

Дэйзи Джонсон: А ещё у тебя есть разум и ты не живёшь в джунглях

Наташа Романофф: Могу шланг от пылесоса для хобота одолжить

Дэйзи Джонсон: НЕ СОДЕЙСТВУЙ ЕЙ

Мария Хилл: 😂😂😂

Мария Хилл: у меня Колсон,Фьюри и половина ЩИТа, это хуже джунглей  
[ответ]  
Дэйзи Джонсон: А ещё у тебя есть разум и ты не живёшь в джунглях

Мария Хилл: а насчет разума...

Дэйзи Джонсон: И не дружишь с этим, который ААААААИААААААИААА

Мария Хилл: ЪЫЪ ЧТО ЭТО?

Наташа Романофф: Для этого у нее есть я  
[Ответ]  
Дэйзи Джонсон: И не дружишь с этим, который ААААААИААААААИААА

Мария Хилл: 😂😂😂  
[2 пересланных сообщения]  
Дэйзи Джонсон: И не дружишь с этим, который ААААААИААААААИААА  
Наташа Романофф: Для этого у нее есть я

Наташа Романофф: Это Тарзан  
[Ответ]  
Мария Хилл: ЪЫЪ ЧТО ЭТО?

Дэйзи Джонсон: Да

Мария Хилл:  
[2 пересланных сообщения]  
Мария Хилл: а насчет разума...  
Мария Хилл: ЪЫЪ ЧТО ЭТО?

Наташа Романофф: И что ты этим хотела показать?

Мария Хилл: ВОТ

Мария Хилл: вот о чем я

Дэйзи Джонсон: Что у неё есть мозги, но она думает, что нет

Мария Хилл: даже шутки у меня тупые

Мария Хилл: ааххахахахах

Мария Хилл: ну короче

Мария Хилл: может быть я и не слон

Мария Хилл: но слон это определенно мое тотемное животное


End file.
